Conventional audio-video based standards such as moving picture expert group (MPEG) and the like have been in progress, but they purely focus upon visual and aural senses, and thus a user cannot be immersed therein through tactility. Although some haptic technology has been applied to mobile phones, medical equipment, games, and the like, there are lots of technical problems to be overcome before application of the haptic technology to audio-video streams. Therefore, there is difficulty applying the haptic technology to audio-video streams and various virtual environments, such as films, television programs, and the like.